Simple Complications
by Granger-Hermione03
Summary: AN: It's kind of humorous..rnRon has asked Harry and Hermione to spend their summer at The Burrow. When there, The Golden Trio meets a tangle of complications!
1. The Letter

Moonpaw: Hi everyone! This is Moonpaw here, a BIG Hermione fan! Hermione and Ron are so cute together!

Oops..Wasn't supposed to say that..

Read, Review, Be happy!

* * *

Chapter One; **The letter**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Have you been doing good? Hope so..._

_Fred and George haven't left their room for ages (Except to eat and loo). You know what that means!_

_Ginny's been ranting about How 'truly amazing!' Harry is. Well that's just GREAT. Ah, well, at least Mum hasn't caught her. She still thinks Ginny and Dean are together._

_How about you come to the Burrow for the Summer? Harry's coming too..I hope!_

_Write back soon!_

_-Ron_

Hermione read her letter, heart pounding. At Ron's? It'll be lovely to get away from home, but THIS was strange...

She eagerly pushed this thought away and ran to the dining room.

"Mum, Dad! Can I go to my friend's house for the summer?" Footsteps told her that Dad was coming. "Who is it, pumpkin?"

"It's my friend, Ron Weasley!" She beamed hopefully at him.

"That red headed boy with the big family? Hmm.." He smiled playfully at her. "Alright!"

With a serious look on his face, he grabbed her shoulders. His brow furrowed and he added, "On one condition."

Her almond eyes stared unsurely into his. "And that condition is.. HAVE FUN!"

He soon found his bushy-haired daughter hugging him tightly.

_Later....._

It was breezy when Hermione stepped outside and onto a curb with her luggage. Her mother squeezed her tightly, Her father rubbing her mother's back. The teen smiled warmly, then pulled out her wand.

At once The Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike was leaning against the purple bus boredly. "Ahh, Ms.Granger, is it? Right this way, come on then!"

With an extra hug to her parents, Hermione boarded the bus.

"Next stope, The Leaky Cauldron!" The conductor yelled. ((A/N:Yes, I know I mispelled 'stop'. Accent sort of thing ))

Hermione moved up a few chairs and waited intently. Not to her surprise, the bus lurched to a stop. "The Leaky Cauldron." She jolted up and hustled out of the bus to The Weasley Family (And Harry!). Stan threw out her luggage, as well as several other bags. As though this was the cue, three witches hobbled out.

"Oh, Hermione, It's so good to see you!" Mrs.Weasley cried, hugging her tightly. Harry came over and hugged her too; Ron just gave her a handshake. Ginny smiled devilishly and murmured, "What's up?"

(Fred and George had evidently refused to come)

"Well let's not stupor here, come on then!"

_At the Burrow_

Fred and George were sitting all too casually on the couch when they returned. To everyone's great surprise, the house was stunningly spotless.

"All right, you two, what did you cook up this time?"

The twins stared at her innocently, then turned to eachother. "Hally ho, What a question! Forge, Do you know what we did?" Fred inquired in an Old English.

George grinned and replied, " Why, Gred, We cleaned up we did!"

Mrs. Weasley eyes narrowed, but she said no more.

"Oh, Ron, Bring Hermione to the room she'll be spending her nights in!"

Ron's ears went red as he began walking up to the winding staircase.

Up and up they went, Until they reached _Ron's_ room. "What about Harry?"

Hermione stared around at the many posters of _Chudley's Cannons_.

"Er.. Mum thought it best that he stay in Percy's old room..Why, I wouldn't know."

"How strange."

"Children, Dinner!" Yelled Mr.Weasley, rather hoarsely. Before Ron could scream back, Hermione bursted,

"I'm starving! Let's go!"

By the end of dinner, seven Weasley's and two guests pushed back, bloated. Mrs.Weasley soon stood up, flicking her wand from the plates to the sink. "To bed, children." She murmured, although audibly.

Everyone except Mr.Weasley stood up, trudging to their rooms.

_End Chapter_


	2. Adoration Unveiled

_New Chapter; Adoration Unveiled_

Hey everyone! This is the author of her first Fan-fic, Yay!

I know you've all read it before, but I, Moonpaw (The Nickname I will use), do not own The Goddess of Writing, J.K. Rowling's, characters, places, ETc. Etc. I DO own the plot

This chappie is going to be In Ron's P.O.V

* * *

I had just come back from a rough game of Quidditch; Harry and I against Fred and George. Ginny was watching, madly cheering Harry on. Hermione, on the other hand, told us she was going to study a bit for our N.E.W.T.'s, which I couldn't see the point in doing, considering (1) N.e.w.t.'s weren't for another Nine months, (2) She's more prepared then Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and me put together, and (3) It was truly wonderful outside. 

When I got to My room, she was sobbing on the extra bed Mum put in there. Instinctively, I sat down next to her and inclined, "What's wrong?" Hermione sniffed many a time as she handed me a damp letter. After reading the note, I could understand her tears. I knew very well that her pain would become anger; soon. After all, Hell had no fury like an angry female. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Then I found myself doing something.._unusual_. My hand was rubbing her back. And, Quite suddenly, Hermione dropped her head on my chest. I felt my ears heaten and my heart pound.

As for the letter, the note scribbled upon it could upset even the strongest of Slytherin girls. It read:

_Hermiownie, _

_I can't take lying to you anymore. I can't take the thought of bringing you pain when you are already troubled. The truth is, a year ago, I met a very wonderful woman, Mia, and we've been with eachother for eight mongths. She is perfect. _

_Beautiful, no less. She is funny, witty, loose, and EXTREMLY intelligent. I love her. I fear to tell you that we are not xactly.. tight anymore. Hermiownie, I am sorry to tell you, this is the end._

_I hope you find your treasure, Hermiownie, I have found mine._

_With love,_

_Viktor_

What a piece of scum! I couldn't believe it when I read it. I sighed heavily and stroked her auburn hair. What happened next is difficult to explain. Her puppy-dog eyes were just so damn cute, though!

I kissed her on the cheek.

Then something quite unexpected happened. Her almond eyes stared into mine when I pecked her, and then her lips pressed on mine. Sure; I loved it. But how often do you come across a girl who just got broken up with, and soon afterwards, kisses you? Very unusual.

I realised that, because of my shock, that I was just sitting there.. I then kissed her back, inhaling her enticing cinnamon scent. My arms automatically went around her thin waist. Delicate hands wrapped around my cooling neck.

It took a few moments to notice four eyes watching us greedily. Uneasily, we parted. Fred and George began laughing. Their sniggering faces went four times more red then their hair. I hear Harry's footsteps (It's kind of a dragging stomp) clambering up the stairs.

'_Great! Just Great! The moment you've been waiting for, and here comes everyone!_' I was yelling in my thoughts. My ears went hot; my face reddened. Hermione had her head in her hands.

Just then, the door opened. Harry _wasn't_ alone. Who was beside him?

Ginny.

_End Chapter_

_

* * *

_

Moonpaw: There you have it! Two Chappies!

Okay, I know, I mispelled some things in Viktor's letter. That's because he's not English or American, Now is he? Or, if you prefer, you could say Mia was rushing him because she wanted to Shop.

Please review!


	3. Hermione's Wrath

Disclaimer: I Moonpaw, Owner of 'Simple Complications' do NOT own Amazing J.K Rowling's wonderful work, Or Harry Potter and other Characters, Etc. etc. The PLOT is mine! So keep your scummy paws off!

This chapter is partly in Hermione's P.O.V. Non-Hermione-P.O.V will be in **Bold**, K?

* * *

I don't know _why_ it was so strange to see Ginny next to Harry. Maybe it was because they were standing so close, or maybe it was because Ginny's hair was equally as disheveled as Harry's. If Ginny's hair hadn't been messed up, I probably wouldn't have suspected anything. Indeed, she was trying to flatten her hair, but I could've sworn in front of Voldemort (_without_ flinching) that she had a hickey somewhere beneath her left ear. 

Then there was Harry. He was smiling sheepishly; for reasons I wouldn't want to know. I noticed that the piece supposed to keep it on his face, not the bridge, was broken on the left side. I shook my head, not to raise my eyes for a while. By now, Harry had joined in the laughing, and Fred was holding onto the bed for support, while George was practically crying. This I could tell because they were both bent really low, as though trying to provoke me.

I felt my face burn in embarassment. When I looked into Ron's hurt eyes, I could bear it no longer.

_**WHAM!**_

**Fred found himself on the floor, looking up in shock. Hermione was right there on top of him. In anger, she flung a fist squarely onto his nose. In a satisfacted way, she pranced out, eyes closed and head up in a silent 'Hmph'.**

**The slightly wary teen stood up, now sporting a bloody nose. It seemed he was having trouble breathing. As though trying to act brave, Fred smiled weakly and croaked, "She's strong."**

**The others stared in disbelief. Now wheezing for breath, the twin sat down next to Ron, who was gaping at the door. It seemed impossible, but it..._was._ No one understood, until Ginny caught sight of the letter in Ron's hand.**

**In all haste she dived for it, snatching it in a triumphant way. Ron gasped, then said declaratively, "Bloody Hell, Ginny, no wonder Angelina accepted you as a seeker!" Ignoring his comment, the only Weasley girl stared at the parchment.**

**In a sassy manner, Ginny dropped the page and exited, murmuring something that sounded vaguely like _"Boys.."_ **

**"Damn Ron, what the Bloody Hell did you have to write to get a girl kiss you, punch me, then get Ginny to stomp out as well!" Hissed George. Harry had grabbed the page, and his emerald eyes rolled across the letter.**

**"Perhaps it was because _he_ didn't write it." He murmured. With a horrified expression, the twins stole the page and began reading it, the story seeming implausible.**

**"That's it. I've had it with this piece of _Krum._" George muttered. Fred continued for him; "I say we go give him a right kick in the-"**

**Hermione had reappered in the doorway, her menacing stare terrifying the four boys. "Give me that letter."**

**"Honestly Hermione! You shouldn't put up with this! Your really strong, you ought to grab a beaters bat and thwack him to a bloody damn pulp." The speaker was, unexpectedly, Ron.**

**"You do, do you?" She gave a sly smile. The teen started to play seductress, walking torwards Ron with her hands on her hips, which were going back and forth with every step. Ron was gazed dreamily at her, mouth wide open.**

**Once near enough Ron to kiss him, she gently raised her hand and closed his mouth, still smiling. Quite suddenly, she raised her knee and jammed it right into a particularly sensitive spot. His eyes widened in horror as he clutched his knees, then fell backwards.**

**"Crimany!" He yelled in pain. Harry ran forward, clearly unsure if he _really_ knew Hermione anymore. When he turned around, both she and the letter were gone.**

**

* * *

****Okay, I know that was REALLY REALLY short, but I'm in MAJOR writer's block ATM. Hopefully something better (and longer) up soon!  
**


End file.
